The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of body cleaning devices and more specifically relates to a personal cleaning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals often have to relieve themselves many times a day. Sometimes this may be an uncomfortable task, especially for the elderly. Elderly persons may have difficulty reaching the anus and the general area such that they are properly cleaned when defecation has been completed. Toilet paper, in of itself, may not provide the adequate cleaning necessary to avoid problems associated with the lack of cleanliness. Problems may include unpleasant odors, sores and the like. These problems may develop into more serious health related issues if the body is left not properly cleaned for a long duration. It is desirable that a solution be provided that is comfortable and easy to use, yet provides a thorough means for consistently maintaining personal hygiene.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,716 to Kent J. Thornton, U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,392 to Michel G. Paille; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,224 to Rosemary Hillman. This art is representative of personal hygiene tools. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a personal cleaning system should provide an effective and efficient means for maintaining personal hygiene and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable personal cleaning system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.